Smithing training
Members have the advantage of access to more materials for training Smithing than free players. With the right methods and a bit of increased training time, members are able to make money while smithing. Members also have access to areas with less of a distance between the furnace and the bank, such as Port Phasmatys and the Trahaearn section of Prifddinas. For a table showing profits versus experience made by smithing certain items, see Smithing/Smithing tables. Please note that, although some methods are cheaper than others, Smithing is generally either very expensive, or very slow, depending on whether you buy or collect your materials. Level Table Fast / Expensive Method (old) Slow / Cheap Method (old) Fast and Expensive Training Method (work in progress) Level 1-29 }} coins per bar smelt and - - }} coins if the ores were bought from the Grand Exchange.}} Slow and Cheap Training Method (work in progress) Level 1-29 }} coins per bar smelt and - - }} coins if the ores were bought from the Grand Exchange.}} Tips for smelting gold ore Smelting gold ores is fast experience while wearing Goldsmithing gauntlets from the Family Crest quest. Doing so grants 56.2 Smithing experience per ore (1,574 experience per 28). This method can grant 55,000-90,000 (at a rate of up to 224 gold ores every 10 minutes) Smithing XP per hour depending on levels of concentration and whether Varrock armour 2, 3 or 4 is being used. It is recommended to smelt where a furnace is close to a bank, such as in Edgeville (which requires all easy Varrock Tasks finished), or in Port Phasmatys. It is very easy to find players selling gold ore on the Grand Exchange. Although gold bars have high liquidity, they sell for - }} less than gold ore. Gold ores cost coins each. Gold bars cost coins each. If you are in a clan, skilling sufficiently in the citadel awards bonus xp based on the tier of the smithing plot and your smithing level once per week. One quick way to get a lot of gold ore is to hop onto the Living Rock Caverns worlds and pick up all the gold ore that players have dropped. You can pick up around 1000 in about 30 minutes or so with little effort. It is advised to bring armour just in case a living rock creature tries to attack you. You can also pick up the coal to make some profit or do as you please with it. Gold bars can also be used for making gold rings, to reduce the losses. Making a Gold ring will give you 15 crafting experience and coins per ring. Yet another way to cut the losses down is to take the newly created gold bars and craft bracelets out of them. If you saved the Rogue from the Rogue's Castle in the Spirit World from the Summer's End quest he will relocate to the house behind the Archery shop in Varrock, where he will buy all un-enchanted jewellery for Low Alchemy price even in noted form. Another method of training is to craft unstrung gold amulets if you have 80 Magic and Lunar spells. You can use the string jewellery spell after you are done smithing and making amulets. This grants smithing, crafting, and magic experience. Another slightly slower but profitable method is to buy cut emeralds on the Grand Exchange and make rings of duelling. If you have access to the Crafting Guild's mine (40 Crafting) and 26 Agility, running from the west Falador bank, under the south Falador wall and to the Crafting Guild's mine to mine gold ore, then following the same route back to the bank can be a very easy way to mine gold ore for Smithing. If you have a level 80 mining you can get gold from veins of Concentrated gold rocks from the Living Rock Caverns. Mining on the unofficial living rock cavern worlds (such as 84 and 77) is recommended, because so many players mine on that world, you are less likely to be attacked by the rock creatures. Gold Bars can also be smelted with the magic spell Super heat Yielding up to 100k Exp/h when using the function keys (f4 and f1) Maximising inventory space with a coal bag The coal bag holds up to 81 pieces of coal. it is a reward purchasable from Marmaros the rewards trader for 4,000 Dungeoneering tokens. Note: This table does not show all possible combinations. The Blast Furnace method The Blast Furnace, found in the dwarven capital city of Keldagrim, is a very good way to train Smithing because half the amount of coal is used for smelting bars requiring coal than at a normal furnace. Furthermore, iron ores have a 100% chance of becoming iron bars. Many things can be smelted here, but high-alchable items and stackable items are preferred, because they will not result in immediate banking. Mithril bolts/Mithril arrowtips/Mithril darts By purchasing mithril ore and half the amount of coal needed for mithril bars from the Grand Exchange, players can use the blast furnace to smelt their bars and smith on the nearby anvils. It can grant up to 100,000 Smithing experience per hour with a Sacred Clay Hammer, and depending on market prices at the time, can even make a profit. This is the most cost-effective way to level up your Smithing. Mithril platebody Using the same method as above, but alching the bodies made, you can gain up to 70,000 experience an hour while using a sacred clay hammer. However, the cost is roughly 1 coin per 1.06 experience using the hammer. Due to the fickle nature of the Blast Furnace, players may find themselves with long stretches of time while they wait for their bars to smelt, during this time it is suggested that players bring large stacks of noted items with which to high alch in addition to the platebodies. A good set-up is to carry your two stacks of ore and coal in noted form, a bucket to cool down your bars instantly, nature runes, a fire staff, and a spade for shovelling coal if the duty falls upon you. It is possible to juggle 25 bars at once rather than 20 by dropping items before you smith and picking them up afterwards, this results in much faster experience, but this method is quite risky, for obvious reasons. It is suggested players head for world 58 for either method, as that is the official Blast Furnace world. Cannonball method Cannonballs are slow and give worse experience than any other steel smithing (roughly 13,000 experience/hour). They used to be frequently made since they used to turn a significant profit, however, there are better money makers in game now than there used to be. You will make - }} coins ( - )}}}} coins/hour) if you buy the bars, and - -2* }}}} if you buy the ores. While wearing Morytania legs 2 or higher, the speed of making cannonballs in Port Phasmatys furnace is doubled so it is possible to reach around 25/28k experience per hour and more profit. :See the Cannonball smithing calculator for latest profit calculations using Grand Exchange Market Watch prices. Smelting vs. Smithing Smithing your bars into various items provides the bulk of all smithing experience, though it is costly, which is why some players may choose to smelt bars and sell them either on the forums or on the Grand Exchange for a profit at the cost of exp/hour. There are some downsides to smelting bars, most prominently the reduced experience. Smelting bars usually do not provide a player with the same level of profit as other money making methods. It is advisable to switch from smelting to smithing bars as soon as the player has a moderate sum of money to support it. Other methods Dungeoneering Another cost-effective way to train Smithing is via Dungeoneering. Since you don't bring any of your own money into the dungeons and can't take any out, it is always wise to spend the (often) large sums of money acquired through the dungeon on ores to smelt and smith for experience. The most cost-effective ore to use is Novite ore (tier 1), but this provides an extremely slow rate of XP. Kratonium ore (tier 4) provides a reasonable balance of decent speed and moderate cost. If your Mining and Smithing level are of similar height a good method is to do lower floors solo on complexity level 3. The skills of the higher complexity levels are locked out and the chance of finding ores has increased. Players are guaranteed to find at least 1 ore every room other than the smuggler's room and the boss room the maximum ores that can be found in one room is 3, this is very rare on complexity level 6 but on complexity level 3 it is quite common to find 2 or 3 ores in a room. Unfortunately the dungeoneering experience gained on complexity level 3 is far lower than the experience gained on complexity level 6. The most efficient way of doing this is to go through the lower floors after you have reset your Ring of Kinship since complexity 3 floors do not take much longer to complete than complexity 1 floors. Darts, bolts, and arrows A very good way to train smithing while breaking even or even making a small profit is making darts, crossbow bolts, or arrowtips. Buying iron bars from the Grand Exchange, smithing them into darts, and adding feathers can be good experience for both smithing and fletching, though buying bars will result in a net loss. Once again, using the Blast Furnace will increase your profit and experience per hour. Players who smith using the Blast Furnace nearly always make arrowheads or unfinished bolts because they are stackable. Buying the ore and smithing mithril arrowheads or unfinished bolts is a relatively cheap and quick way to train smithing with usually no more than 50-100 gp loss per bar and sometimes even a profit. This can also be done with adamant arrowheads or unfinished bolts for faster experience though it is far less common because of the increased cost. Players should avoid this method if they are not using the Blast Furnace because it is only cost effective because of the reduced amount of coal used for Blast Furnace smithing. You should always check the current prices before beginning because prices can sometimes change rapidly from day to day. Concentrated Coal smelting To make a little profit by buying only the ores you need, not the coal, here's what you do: #Have enough ores of the type you wish, like iron, mithril, adamant, or runite. (Note: with divination you may also convert coal through the line to mithril adamant or runite provided you have the necessary Divination levels and energies) #Withdraw a fire/lava/steam staff (unlimited fire runes) and a stack of nature runes #Withdraw an inventory of ores but keep open a few spaces (3 spaces for steel bars, 5 spaces for mithril bars, 7 spaces for adamant bars and 9 spaces for rune bars). #Go to Living Rock Caverns and mine coal #If you have enough coal to make a bar, then cast Superheat Item #When all ores have been turned into bars, bank and repeat. If you do this correctly and the concentrated rock does not fill your entire inventory (have at least 1 space open left), the Superheat item will not interrupt mining, allowing you to continuously mine coal and smelt bars. Selling the bars should make profit, because you did not purchase the coal. Artisans Workshop The Artisans Workshop is one of the most effective methods of training Smithing. Low-level smiths can start off in the track room. Although you gain access to steel ingots, and this method is free, it takes quite a while to make a full track and offers a low rate of experience per hour. At higher levels, you gain the ability to smith burial armour. While you must provide your own supply of ores, they can be brought in noted form and stored in the 'Smelter' in the centre of the room. If you are a high-level smith, You can craft Ceremonial Swords, or try repairing cannons in the cannon room. As previously stated, making steel tracks, while free, offers little experience, at approximately 20,000 experience/hour. Burial Armour is a more time efficient method. At level 45 one can start making Steel burial armour, and later mithril at level 60. Starting at level 62, cannon repair yields a considerable amount of experience (up to 75,000 experience/hour) Smithing adamant or rune burial armours (at levels 70 and 90, respectively) can yield experience rates of 200,000+ experience per hour depending on the type of ingot used. Making ceremonial swords seems to be the least preferred training method within the Artisan's Workshop; this might be due to the difficulty of creating them to a high standard. Whilst ceremonial swords can be extremely expensive to make, they demonstrate experience rates of well over 400k xp/h at high levels when done efficiently. Gaining all the rewards from Artisan's Workshop is one of the requirements for the trimmed completionist cape. Clan Citadels The Clan Citadel can offer a Furnace (provided that the clan the player is in has one), which provides constant and free Smithing experience while doing their cap rate. As players maximize their caps every week to a fealty rank of 3, they will get an extra experience bonus when skilling in the citadel. Depending on the player's fealty rank and cap limit, they can reach to upwards of 342k Smithing experience per week, more with various bonuses. However, the Furnace requires charcoal from the Kiln and regular/precious ore from the Mine in order to function properly. Rune with crystal hammer Portable forge has 10% chance to save any bar. Crystal hammer has 10% chance to save 1 out of 3 bars when smithing platelegs. Results may vary; these numbers are based on the expected average value given the chances above. 15 seconds to smith the items + 5 seconds to bank = 20 seconds / inventory = 180 inventories / hour. 9 items made / inventory => 1620 items made / hour. 1620 * 3 = 4860 bars required (without bar saving effect) 4860 * 0.9 (portable forge saving effect) * 29/30 (hammer saving effect) = 4228 bars required with the used bar saving effects You use roughly 5.2 hammers per hour => 5.2*150 = 780 dust required. If you use full Blacksmith's outfit + Clan avatar experience becomes 404,595 per hour. Corrupted Ore At level 89 smithing players unlock the ability to smelt Corrupted ore in a furnace, provided they have unlocked the elf city, Prifddinas, by completing the Plague's End quest. The fastest way to collect corrupted ore is to mine Seren stones with level 89 Mining. Using this method, players can expect around 220 ores/hour, or around 260 ores/hour if the Voice of seren is active in the Trahaearn District. Players without 89 mining can still collect corrupted ore by mining either Harmonized coal rock or Harmonized mithril rock, which spawn in the Prifddinas mining area when the Voice of seren is active in the Trahaearn District. Using this method, players can expect much less corrupted ore/hour, but will also gain ores of the rock you mine. Smelting corrupted ore rewards 150xp, or 180xp (20% more) if the Voice of Seren is Active in the trahaearn district. The player smelts 60 corrupted ore per action and can smelt about 1,500 Corrupted Ore/hour, resulting in an average gain of 225,000xp/hr, or 270,000xp/hr during the Voice of Seren. Because seren stones do not reward corrupted ore with every successful mining attempt and the fact that collecting corrupted ore requires large amount of time spent mining, smelting corrupted ore is not very popular with those who wish to exclusively or immediately train their Smithing. However, it is common for higher level players to train their mining to level 99 or beyond on Seren stones, and then smelt all of their corrupted ore at once for fast, afk-able Smithing xp. Tips *Obtaining Morphic tools and transforming them into sacred clay hammers allows you to drain them for Smithing bonus experience. If you are good at Stealing Creation you can make 1 morphic tool per round (1 round is 20 min). *Obtaining the Gofannon amulet from the What's Mine is Yours quest offers up to 183,500 bonus experience by finishing the subsequent miniquest chain, Doric and Boric's tasks. *Generally, smithing unfinished ranged items will be the least expensive way of smithing bars, but will be a lot slower than smithing platebodies. * It is highly recommended to complete available quests that reward Smithing experience. You can see the full list here. *Wearing the full Blacksmith's outfit will provide a 6% bonus when training Smithing. This stacks with other bonuses such as bonus experience. *Players can bring their Beast of Burden familiars (e.g. Spirit terrorbird) to carry extra bars whilst smithing. This can help save some time and trips to the bank, thus getting more experience or profit per hour. *Some players like to use only half the capacity of the beast of burden while smelting, that way there is no drop swapping at the furnace. This saves a lot of clicking and some time at the expense of reduced xp. *The Varrock armour is a great aid in smelting and smithing. *Unlocking the scroll of efficiency from Dungeoneering can save bars when forging items requiring 3 or more. As the chance of saving bars does not increase with items that need more than four bars, this makes smithing items using three bars the most efficient means of obtaining extra bars after acquiring the scroll of efficiency. *Portable forges are also helpful for saving bars when forging and smelting extra bars. They also provide a 10% experience boost to smithing. These combined can save plenty of cash. It is best to place one right beside a bank chest for fastest smithing experience. *To help stockpile coal, increase coal production in your kingdom. See: Managing Miscellania. *Anyone who has completed the Fremennik Trials Quest and has started the Fremennik Isles Quest may use the Clay Forge on Neitiznot. The forge is one of the closest to a bank in Gielinor and has no other requirements to be able to use it. Category:Smithing